parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School
Eli Wages' movie-spoof of Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (1988). Coming to YouTube on September 11th, 2019. Cast * Scooby Doo - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Shaggy Rogers - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Scrappy Doo - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) * Matches - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Ms. Grimwood - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) * Sibella - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Winnie Werewolf - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Elsa Frankenteen - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Phantasma - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Tanis - Polly Plantar (Amphibia) * Piranha - Mikey the Piranha (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Colonel Calloway - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Tug - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Grunt - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Miguel - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Jamal - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Baxter - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Revolta - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Grim Creeper - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * Spider Bats - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Octopus Butler - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Vultures - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) * Two-Headed Sharks - Glut The Shark (The Little Mermaid) and Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Legs the Spider - Charlotte the Spider (Charlotte's Web) * Count Dracula - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Papa Werewolf - Simba (The Lion King) * Frankenteen Sr. - Topsy (The Land Before Time) * Phantom Father - Herb Copperbottom (Robots) * Mummy Daddy - Hop Pop Plantar (Amphibia) * Alligators - Crocodiles (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Mirror Monster (Scooby Doo form) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Mirror Monster (Shaggy Form) - Possessed Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Well Dweller - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Frog Scooby - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * Alien Girl - Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) * Alien Father - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Sea Creature Girl - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Sea Creature Father - Zoc (Ant Bully) * Godzilla Girl - Dragon Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Godzilla Father - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scene Index: #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 1-Opening Credits #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 2-Meeting the Students #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 3-Welcome to Ghoul School #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 4-Cadet Cutups #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 5-How Their Garden Grows #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 6-Preparations #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 7-Daily Swim #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 8-The Volleyball Game #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 9-Snow Queen All the Way #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 10-Open House #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 11-Yzma's Plan #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 12-Trip to Barren Bog #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 13-Hyenas at Work #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 14-The Snow Queen Girls Captured! #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 15-Yzma's Spell #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 16-The Mirror Monster #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 17-The Sharptooth #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 18-The Secret Passageway #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 19-Calloway Saves the Day #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 20-The Snow Queen Goodbye #Tigger Doo and the Ghoul School Part 21-End Credits Movie Used: *Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Clips from Movies/TV Show Featured: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) *Jungle Cubs (1996) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *Lilo and Stitch: TV Series (2003) *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) *Leroy and Stitch (2006) *Stitch! (2011) *Frozen (2013) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrest of the Scroll (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time: TV Series (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) *Amphibia (2019) *Chip 'N Dale - Rescue Rangers (1989) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story Treats (1996) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: TV Series (2000) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story Toons (2011) *Toy Story of Terror (2013) *Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) *Charlie Brown's All-Stars (1966) *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (1966) *You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) *He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (1968) *It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) *A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) *Play It Again, Charlie Brown (1971) *Snoopy, Come Home (1972) *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (1972) *There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (1973) *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) *It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (1974) *It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (1974) *Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) *You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) *It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) *It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (1977) *Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) *What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown! (1978) *You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (1980) *She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown (1980) *Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown (1980) *It's Magic, Charlie Brown (1981) *Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown (1981) *A Charlie Brown Celebration (1982) *Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown (1983) *It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (1983) *What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? (1983) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1983) *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (1984) *Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (1985) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! (1986) *This is America Charlie Brown (1988) *Snoopy!!! The Musical (1988) *It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown (1988) *Why, Charlie Brown, Why? (1990) *It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (1992) *You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown (1994) *It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown (1996) *It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (2000) *A Charlie Brown Valentine (2002) *Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002) *Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) *I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) *He's A Bully, Charlie Brown (2006) *Peanuts Motion Comics (2008) *Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Big Hero 6: The Series (2017-2018) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) *Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) *Phineas and Ferb: The O.W.C.A. Files (2015) *The Incredibles (2004) *Incredibles 2 (2018) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 1 1/2: Hakuna Matata (2004) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Robots (2005) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) *Sonic X (2003) *Monsters Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Ant Bully (2006) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2005) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Gallery Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Scooby Doo Marco diaz.jpg|Marco Diaz as Shaggy Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Scrappy Doo Stitch in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg|Matches as Stitch Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen as Ms. Grimwood Master Viper Smile.png|Viper as Sibella Kiara in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Kiara as Winnie Werewolf Cera in The Land Before Time 8- The Big Freeze.jpg|Cera as Elsa Frankenteen Jenny wakeman teenage robot.png|Jenny Wakeman as Phantasma Polly_Plantar2.png|Polly Plantar as Tanis Mikey.jpg|Mikey the Piranha as Piranha Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Colonel Calloway Jungle-cubs-volume01-mowgli04.jpg|Mowgli as Tug 090210tvh charliebrown1.jpg|Charlie Brown as Grunt Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Miguel Phineas.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Jamal Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9766.jpg|Dash Parr as Baxter Yzma in The Empeoror's New Groove.jpg|Yzma as Revolta Dave the Octopus.jpg|Dave as Grim Creeper The Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Spider Bats Sebastian in House of Mouse.jpg|Sebastian as Octopus Butler Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Vultures Glut the Shark.jpg|Glut the Shark, Bruce in Finding Nemo.jpg|and Bruce as Two-Headed Sharks Char 13504.jpg|Charlotte the Spider as Legs the Spider Savio-Screencaps-savio-the-snake-22344716-636-478.png|Savio as Count Dracula Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Simba as Papa Werewolf Topsy in The Land Before Time 13 The Wisdom of Friends.jpg|Topsy as Frankenteen Sr. Herb-copperbottom-robots-45.6.jpg|Herb Copperbottom as Phantom Father Hop Pop Plantar.png|Hop Pop Plantar as Mummy Daddy Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.jpg|Crocodiles as Alligators Sherekhanthejunglebookdisney.jpg|Shere Khan as Mirror Monster (Scooby Doo form) 265174eaf2de126130ca3d4f6e6fb81157c591ce_hq.jpg|Possessed Marco Diaz as Mirror Monster (Shaggy Form) Sharptooth infobox.png|Sharptooth as Well Dweller Jean Bob in The Swan Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Jean Bob as Frog Scooby Cosmo (SonicX-1).jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian as Alien Girl Mike in Monsters, Inc.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Alien Father Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as Sea Creature Girl Zoc2.jpg|Zoc as Sea Creature Father haley-long-dragon-form.jpg|Dragon Haley Long as Godzilla Girl Discord 5C - would I lie to you-5C - S4E01.png|Discord as Godzilla Father Category:Scooby Doo Movie Spoof Category:Scooby Doo Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Eli Wages Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Idea Category:Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School Movie Spoofs